The Reunion
by harleylious
Summary: Supergirl goes to visit Red Robin Tim Drake when he comes back to Gotham after being gone for a year. Smut Smut Smut. Not for those under the age of 18. My first fanfiction so please comment on what you think. Thanks.


It wasn't the first time Supergirl had been in the batcave, not even close. For the first week of her life on earth she had lived there. Well lived is putting it nicely more like she was under house arrest, but that's another story. Tim Drake, the Robin... now Red Robin, was back in Gotham, after running off after Batman died and Dick Grayson, Nightwing, the first Robin, had picked up the cowl. But Supergirl had missed him, worried about him. But things as a superhero... it keeps you busy. Back when he ran off, Superboy, Tim's best friend, had been 'dead', his father had died, bad couldn't even begin to describe Tim's year. She flew through the secret passage way into the batcave, it looked the same. The giant penny the robot dinosaur, the far off cry of a bat. She listened for a sign of a heartbeat, there was no one there. But she knew that that wouldn't last long.

It only took a minute before Alfred walked out of the elevator. "Alfred!" she flew over to where he was, "It's been too long."

He gave her a small smile. "Yes, miss it has been. I've missed the sunshine you bring to the darkness of this cave. Now, is there something I can help you with?" Always had to be the stoic butler.

"Is Tim around? I heard he was back..."

"Yes miss, but he's off on his rounds around Gotham, but he should be back soon, it's almost 4 after all." Supergirl had woken up at 3:30 just so she could arrive around the time the bat's came back home, had to be indoor's by sunrise after all. "You're welcome to wait upstairs if you like..."

"No that's alright Alfred, I'm afraid I didn't bring a change of clothes, it's probably best if I stay down here. I'll rest on the couch, if that's all right? I didn't get much sleep last night I didn't want to miss him."

"Perfectly understandable miss." Alfred was about to go back upstairs when something occurred to Supergirl.

"Alfred?"

"Yes miss?"

"Have you been to sleep yet?"

He gave her a smirk, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

Supergirl smiled at him as he entered the elevator, back to the top level. Sometimes she wondered how much Alfred really did around here. But its best not to think too hard about things in the superhero universe, or it started to mess with your head.

She flew towards the old couch, a place to pass out, when you couldn't make it up the elevator to pass out on your bed. A small yawn escaped from her, being super didn't mean she didn't need rest. She didn't know how the bat- family did it. She laid down on the couch, couldn't hurt to catch a couple winks after all.

The screech of the batmobile's tires woke her up, in an instant she was hovering in the air, smoothing out her hair, a smile on her face. She could hear an argument from inside the car, and without even using her super-hearing.

Damian Wayne pushed open the passenger door "You're not my father! So quit acting like it!" he didn't even show her recognition, just hurried past her, definitely had his father's brooding.

"Hey Damian."

"Not Now." Yep, definitely his father's son.

Dick Grayson stepped out of the batmobile; he wore the Batman's skin. He wore it well. If she didn't know any better... But she did. "Rough night?" Her feet touched the ground.

His face hardened. "Nothing I can't handle." He'd become the batman in more ways than just the name and costume. "Why are you here?" His tone was rough, things around here were worse than she thought. He walked past her and up to the huge computer he logged in and his fingers were typing fast, images flashing past the screen.

His cold exterior shook her, this wasn't the Dick Grayson she was used to, he was usually friendlier. He was the boy wonder! The original counterpart of the Batman! But now he was, the Batman. "Uh, I was looking for Tim I wanted to see him, it's been a while..."

"He'll be in soon," He unhooked his cape, draping it near an empty rack, peeling the cowl off his face, he blinked a couple of times adjusting his eyes while he took off the gloves throwing them with the cape, when his hands were free he rubbed his face, after being under the mask for so long it was nice. "Would you mind?" Supergirl suddenly realised she was staring and a blush came over her face she spun around giving him some privacy. After a few minutes Dick cleared his throat, giving the all clear. Supergirl turned around her cheeks still red, Dick was now in lounge pants and a grey t-shirt, with really bad cowl-hair. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long night." She nodded.

He was walking past her when suddenly he stopped and paused before he put his hand on her shoulder, "You just caught us both at a bad time, you know any other time we love to see you around." He smiled to comfort her, feeling guilty for being so rough. As he walked into the elevator, he called to her "And don't think I didn't see you super-speed peeking!"

She gasped as her hands covered her mouth and her whole face turned red as the elevator doors shut. Leave it too Batman's protégé to be able to notice the difference of a before and after super-speed. She knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't help herself when he was changing right in the same room, besides it was harmless she knew he would never have any real interest in her. The age difference was too big. Superman may be too good to take a peek every once and a while, but she just wasn't as morally strong.

It was only ten or so minutes before Tim's motorbike came racing down the dark tunnel. He too screeched to a stop, fearless of crashing, dismounting the red motorcycle lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even notice here until he was half way up the stairs from the vehicle bay.

"Kara!" he hurried up the stairs, and she met him halfway hugging him. She practically knocked him over and he let out a 'Ouff!"

She backed off, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Sorry, guess I got a little carried away." She smiled. "You look too un-touched after a night out in Gotham." Usually that would be a good thing, but for the Tim it meant something wasn't right.

"Well I figured since I just got back I could wait a few days before duke-ing it out with the big guns." He smiled.

"Oh! Of course, I didn't mean.., I mean..."

He cut her off laughing a little "Don't worry Kara, I know what you meant." They walked together to the main part of the cave. "Actually Conner stopped by tonight."

"Oh? ... It must be nice, to... to have him back."

He looked away from her the smile slipping away from his face, and he paused. "It's amazing." He smiled a little. Not wanting to slip back into the dark space of his mind after the great night he had, had. Supergirl decided to leave the subject of Conner at that, sensing his pain.

"So... How was Paris? I had heard that, that was where you were." Tim slipped off the cowl of his suit, and for that Kara was glad, it was nice to see his face, his hair was funny for a second or so, before he ran his fingers threw it and it became this hot-mess kind of sexy.

"Paris was... eventful, definitely not the best place for my mind but it proved... worth it." Tim pressed the sides of the gold and black circle, in the middle of his chest, and his cape came loose he slipped it over his head and threw it on top of Dick's things, taking the connected cowl with it. Supergirl had a flashback of Dick's version of undressing and a slight blush came to her cheeks yet again.

"What?" Tim asked, grinning.

She waved her hand for him to dismiss it, "Nothing Nothing." Tim raised an eyebrow. "I just remembered something funny. That's all."

"I like a good joke." He said pressing on.

She giggled a little bit, "You had to be there." He let it go, knowing he didn't have a chance of getting the truth. As he pressed a different pressure points of the logo on his chest it gave way in the middle, like a fancy belt would, and he pressed something on the circle connected to the utility belt around his waist and it did the same, and he pulled it away from his body the whole thing was connected on the back, and he draped it on a chair nearby.

"Complicated outfit you got there." She laughed as she went and sat down on the couch again, hovering slightly off the ground instead of walking.

"Yes well not all of us can have it as easy as you." He gestured to her half-torso, long sleeved shirt and tiny skirt and half cape.

"Well we use different tactics you and I. While you are trying to look less human to intimidate, I find that showing some, skin makes the guys just a little easier to defeat." She gave a sly smile. With a wink, giggling. "Not that I need any help."

Tim's jaw dropped, he was honestly a little surprised. He said, "Well who knew Supergirl had such a corrupted mind?"She blushed a little thinking to herself that maybe she had been to bold. But before she had time to cover up what she had just said, Tim walked over beside her and sat down suspiciously close.

"W-What are you doing?" She could feel his body heat coming off of him he was so close, and he was looking at her with a look in his eye that she had never seen from him before. He pulled his gloves off tossing them to the ground not taking his eyes off Kara. One of his hands approached Kara's face, his finger tips starting at her jaw bone and rubbing right into her hair line. His finger's tangling into her blond hair. He held her face with a gentle but firm touch. Kara couldn't help but let her face mould with his hand. His hand gently pulled her head toward him as he slowly leaned in, pausing slightly when their lips were almost touching before his lips kissed hers softly. His lips were a little dry but Kara's felt like flower petals against his.

When Kara's lips parted in bliss, her was mind rolling. Tim moved back, looking at her in a way that he had never seen her before. Well sure, he had looked at her ass if she flew off in just the right direction, but he'd always left it at that, nothing more, it had just never occurred to him in that way. But when he looked at her after that kiss...

That first kiss was like taking your first breath after being underwater, when you've been holding your breathe for a very long time, the first one is natural but all the one's after that are rough and rushed and frantic. And that's exactly what this felt like to Kara and Tim.

Tim pulled her in, kissing her so suddenly she cried out in surprised. Her hands went up as if to say she was innocent, before his lips melted her protests away, and her hands wrapped around his chest holding him close, leaning in closer. That was all the encouragement Tim needed, his tongue slipped inside her mouth, and her tongue wrestled back with his. Tim thought about it, before he put his hand on Supergirl's bare knee. She paused for a second pulling back and looking at him in the eye's before smiling and kissing him again.

Supergirl's blood was pumping, for some reason being Superman's protected little cousin, usually turned guys away. And she had always had a liking for the batman family, each of them in their own way. Tim's hand was slowly rubbing up her thigh as his tongue and his mouth moved around. Her fingers were rubbing up and down his back soft and hard. But with his suit still on he couldn't feel hardly anything, nor could she feel him.

The both of them were heating up... when suddenly Tim growled in need and lust, moving to Supergirl's neck licking and kissing and breathing just right, sending shivers through her body. As his fingers rubbed deeper moving higher up, gathering Kara's skirt as he moved. Hitting an invisible line and suddenly his fingers became light teasing her skin. She squirmed underneath his fingers and the attention her neck was getting. She let out soft moans of pleasure as she felt her white panties become wet. He hadn't meant to but the edge of his fingers brushed against the cotton fabric, he could feel how wet she had become. Her fingers became frantic trying to find the edge of the torso for the red robin suit.

She leaned into Tim's ear and passionately whispered in an urging voice "Please, take it off... before I end up ripping it off." Her voice had a want in it that made Tim want her more, she wasn't threatening him, it was more of a guilty plea. He stood up finding the edge of the shirt and pulling it off over his head, giving Kara a view of his muscles, as they flexed struggling with the skin tight fabric. But she also got a view of all the bruises and scars. He threw it over near the shelf not really paying attention to wear it landed. Kara also quickly took off her cape, draping it over the edge of the couch. Tim sat down, ready to keep on kissing her, but before he could she leaned in close, and fast. She pushed him backwards so that he was leaning back on the arm of the couch. She looked up at him as he adjusted himself to be comfortable. She kneeled in-between his legs her right hand going up to follow the lines his muscles made in his stomach, gingerly touching his old scars and almost touching the bruises, tracing his rib cage with her fingers.

She looked up at him. "Do they hurt," she said with concern in her voice, "the bruises?"

He looked down at them, after being Robin for so long he had kind of, stopped paying attention to them, they'd become part of his normal life. "Yeah, when they're new they do, but not for long."

She looked truly concerned for him; she leaned close to one of them gently brushing it with her lips. She moved to his stomach, he had such defined muscles. She kissed and licked her way up his torso letting her body rub against his. She used her body to pin him down. She passionately kissed his collarbone, moving around to his neck, kissing up his neck softly until she could reach enough to nibble on his earlobe. Moving back to his lips and kissing him again, letting all of her passion flow out through her. She let her mind become flooded in the moment. All of her thoughts and inhibitions seemed to melt away in the heat of her lust.

In between a kiss, Tim grinned at her, "My turn." His hands went to her hips, and his kiss pushed her backwards causing her to lose her balance and fall back onto the couch, resulting in a delightful jiggle for Tim to watch. He ended up sitting over her, her legs pinned underneath him, his hands held her arms above her head, Kara laughed a little, out of happiness and surprise.

Tim moved himself back further, kneeling on his knees, leaning towards her. Giving up on holding her arms down, He set his hands beside her torso to support himself. He leaned down gently rubbing the curve of Kara's toned stomach with his lips, sending a shiver through her body once again. He dragged his lips down the middle of her stomach kissing her belly button causing her body to twitch a little. Tim worked his way up again flitting kisses here and there, his teeth grabbed at the bottom of her shirt, just under her tender breasts, pulling at it, the fabric rubbing against her nipples. He let it go, the fabric snapping back, stretched out in the place he had pulled. He paused for a moment wanting her to want it bad enough. She moaned, pushing herself towards him. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. The look alone pushed him further.

He started slowly, kissing the side of her breast moving up, going from one to the other, never kissing in the same spot never even grazing her nipples. He wanted his breath to tease her into euphoria, he wanted to see the want in her face and hear it in her breathe. He pulled his knees forward so he could use his hands, resting his butt on his ankles just above her lower stomach.

His hands rubbed along her ribs, his desire growing more, trying to stay in control of himself. When his hands rubbed back up her body, his fingers slipped underneath the fabric, exposing his fingers to her warm skin. Enjoying the feeling for a moment, he slipped the fabric over her chest, exposing them to the brisk air. His eyes began to devour her, he groaned over the sight, before his hands wrapped around them, squeezing away. 'She was Supergirl, he couldn't hurt her even if he tried, so why not?' He thought.

His hands slid around her body bringing his mouth to one of her boobs, He kissed all around her breast, his lips were wet and his breath chilled her off, he slowly kissed closer and closer to Kara's wanting bud. Until finally he kissed, straight on first, soft and quick letting his breathe excite her even more, right before kissing straight on letting her nipple poke through his lips flicking it with his tongue inside of his mouth. Kara groaned, her hands wrapped around Tim's torso rubbing up and down his body, her hips squirming around in pleasure. Her whole brain felt like it had left her head entirely. He quickly did the same thing to the twin. Loosing grip of his self control wanting to hurry things, but at the same time he wanted to make this last forever.

He got up, never taking his eyes off of her, as she watched him with a curiosity. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, so that she sat in the middle of the couch. His hands each had their own leg, as he knelt to the floor, spreading apart her legs. He held onto her knees as he pulled her so that her ass was perched on the edge on the couch. He ran his hands over her legs kissing her inner thigh. He could smell her juices even from there. He pushed her skirt up so he could fully see her damp panties.

He looked up at her for a moment one of her hands was close to her face while the other was laying on her stomach free to rub and caress, she was looking at him with such a look of desire and passion. She nodded, letting him know she wanted it, that she wanted him.

He leaned up and kissed her making her bend over while his right hand softly touched the fabric, tracing the line of her pussy, she moaned into his mouth, moving around in a wave of pleasure but Tim made her lips stay with his as he got braver, his middle finger pressed harder into her, loving the feeling, the heat.

He broke the kiss as both his hands grabbed around her waist pulling down the panties, as she let her legs move together to help him take them off. Leaning back waiting for the pleasure to come to her. He leaned down, starting with kisses, letting her juices cover his lips, only to lick them off. He licked her all the way from the base of her slit up to her clit where he latched on in a kiss. Kara's back curving as he went along until her voice came out bursting out in a breathy moan. Tim went on to suck the button into his mouth, rubbing it in between his lips, his tongue playing as she moved around, breathing heavier and heavier. He let go of her clit, and let his tongue push into her pussy, tasting her sweet juices, moving his tongue up and down as he felt her try to wiggle away. Extending his tongue into her as much as he could, letting his teeth scrap at her clit with each of her movements.

Kara could hardly wrap her head around the fact that this was happening. Her mind was racing, and floating all at the same time. Everything was happening so fast. She had just come to say hello to Tim after not seeing him for so long and now...

Tim withdrew his mouth in one long hard suck, causing Kara to shake a little, and she didn't mean too but her fingers dug so hard into the couch beside her head that you could see the stuffing. They both looked at the ripped section for a second.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. It just kind of-"Kara stumbled, face turning slightly red.

Tim gave a little laugh, his hand reaching up to caress her face, "You are so cute, don't worry about it. It's just a couch, and an old one at that." He leaned up to kiss her stopping right before her lips. "Oh, do you mind if we kiss after I uh..." Supergirl cut off his silly thought with her lips pulling him close to her skin. Her tongue wrapped around his again and again, pulling her more and more into her, in different ways she quickly wrapped herself around him, her arms twisted around his chest, one leg hooked around his hip the other wrapped around his thigh, her leg rubbing against his.

She softly separated their lips by pulling her head back. "No I don't mind at all." She gave the slightest lick of her upper lip, the gesture wasn't overplayed and it did exactly as intended, Tim pulled her back close, kissing her, intoxicated by his own feelings.

Out of now where the elevator opened, in a split second Kara heard the noise and was dressed and flying out of the batcave her heart beating.

Tim didn't even see Supergirl move, one moment she was there and the next she was gone, and Alfred was walking through the elevator.

"Hello, Master Drake" Alfred looked around the room. "Where did our guest go?"

"Oh. Um. She had to go. Uh, super emergency." It was then that Tim noticed Supergirl's white panties lying on the floor just in front of the couch. He hoped to god that the angle at which Alfred was stranding he couldn't see them, he was pretty sure that was the case, but...

Alfred raised one solemn eyebrow "All right sir, well then you're finished putting your costume away, I made soup."

"Thanks Alfred but I think I'm gonna do a bit of training, I don't think I can sleep right now I got too much uh, pent up, energy. "

"Whatever you say sir, just try not to damage the equipment too much." Tim relaxed a little.

"I'll try not too Alfred, but you know how it is..." he grinned at him, watching him as he walked up the stairs.

"Oh and Master Drake?" he turned back towards Tim, "Would you like me to wait until after you finish working out to mend the sofa?" He said with his sarcastically subtle British accent.

"Uhhhhhh..." Tim's eyes looked back at the scratch marks which were clearly finger marks. "After please, Alfred."

"Very well Sir." Alfred said as he walked out of the room with a sly grin on his face.

Tim dropped down on the sofa, his mind trying to collect what had just happened. When he picked up her panties that were lying on the floor, he didn't regret a thing. He would keep them and give them back the next time he saw her. He would let her forget all that easily.

He realized his pent up adrenaline and pheromones, and walked over to the training area, wrapping up his hands and spending the next hour beating up several martial arts dummies, and when he passed a mirror on the way to shower he noticed new small bruises in the mark of finger scratches, he didn't recognize the pain in comparison to his other hurts. And couldn't help but smile a little.


End file.
